Titelloos
by Linda Eastman
Summary: Dit speelt zich af tijdens "New Moon". Bella geraakt niet over het verlies van Edward. Renee, Phil en Charlie vormen een front om Bella uit haar depressie te halen.
1. Chapter 1

Plots… alsof iemand op een knopje gedrukt had, gingen de straatlampen aan. Ze wierpen een spookachtig licht over de bomen die triestig meewiegden met het typische herfstbriesje. Plotseling kwamen er schaduwen tevoorschijn waar er enkele seconden voor heen nog geen schaduwen waren. Bella Swan, achttien jaar oud merkte nauwelijks iets op van de straatlampen noch het herfstachtige tafereel dat zich buiten voltrok.  
Haar lichaam schokte, tranen gleden in grote getale geruisloos langs haar wangen steeds weer een nat spoor achterlatend. Haar ogen waren rood en gezwollen, ze weerspiegelden de slapeloze nachten die ze al huilend had doorgebracht aan haar vensterraam op zoek naar iemand, naar iets, naar een vervlogen tijd, naar een verleden in haar heden, naar Edward Cullen.

Het lichaam stopte met schokken, de stroomvloed aan tranen werd onderbroken en de ogen die zo snakten naar enkele uurtjes onafgebroken rust vielen langzaam maar zeker dicht.

'_Ik hou van je.'_

' _Jij bent mijn leven…' _

_  
_Enkele uren later, het was nauwelijks later dan 3 uur in de ochtend gingen haar ogen weer open. Een grimas van pijn verspreidde zich over haar gezicht, ze draaide zich om en hoopte weer de slaap te kunnen vatten wetend dat het een verloren zaak zou zijn.  
Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward  
Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward

Pure wanhoop maakte zich meester van haar, de pijn vertrok vanuit haar hart en trok elk en ieder orgaan met zich mee in zijn vernietigende bui van liefdesverdriet.  
Bella zwaaide haar benen uit bed en zag dat ze nog volledig gekleed was. Haar jeans zat veel te ruim en liet haar zien hoeveel gewicht ze verloren had in de afgelopen drie maanden. Haar trui was toe aan een flinke wasbeurt of toch op zijn minst aan een strijkijzer.  
Een diepe zucht ontsnapte terwijl ze zichzelf opduwde van het bed. Ze griste haar dekens mee en ging naar beneden. De keuken met zijn gele keukenkastdeurtjes was buiten een berg afwas verlaten. Ze trok een stoel vanonder de tafel uit en zette koers richting de tuin.

Bella werd meteen verwelkomd door een stevige herfstbries en het lichte gedrup van een uit de hand gelopen motregen maar noch de wind noch de regen werden door haar opgemerkt. Bella plantte haar stoel neer in het gras, ging zitten en sloeg het deken om zich heen. Haar gedachten snelden vooruit en stopten bij het bezoek dat vandaag verwacht werd. Charlie was duidelijk geweest als ze niet weer naar school ging voor het einde van de week, als ze niet begon met eten en slapen dan zou ze opgenomen worden voor therapie. Bella huiverde bij die gedachte, maar ze wist ook niet hoe ze zichzelf zou kunnen aanzetten om naar school te gaan, bij de gedachte aan eten alleen al werd ze misselijk en als ze haar ogen wilde sluiten om de slaap te verwelkomen zag ze _zijn _gezicht met engelachtige gelaatstreken en een glimlach zo puur dat haar hart bij deze illusie alleen al, weer versnelde. "Edward Cullen." Bella luisterde naar haar eigen stem, het was een zwak gefluister een stem van een gebroken en gemartelde mens.

Enkele uren later piepte een zwak en waterig zonnetje door de grijze wolken uit.  
"Bella?! BELLA?!"  
Charlies stem weerklonk luid en was doordrenkt met paniek en wanhoop.  
Bella opende haar ogen en keek verbaasd in het rond.  
"Bella?!"  
Bella stond op een ging naar binnen.  
"Alles is in orde Cha… pa."  
Charlie ging richting keuken en wilde Bella in haar armen sluiten, iets hield hem tegen. Zijn hand bleef klungelig liggen op haar schouder. Hij keek naar zijn dochter, naar haar rode, levenloze ogen, naar de sporen die de tranen hadden achtergelaten, naar de donkere kringen… en dit deed hem veel verdriet. Hoe vaak was hij de afgelopen maanden niet wakker geworden van haar gehuil en als ze al sliep van haar schreeuw om Edward als ze weer eens een nachtmerrie had. Bella was ongelukkig en hij moest en zou daar iets aan veranderen en aangezien hij daar niet in geslaagd was, werd het tijd voor de grotere middelen.  
Hij draaide zich om en nam een koffietas uit de kast, bedachtzaam schonk hij koffie in. Hoe moest hij er over beginnen? Charlie had nooit gedacht dat dit nog moeilijker zou zijn dan met Bella praten over jongens.  
"Ga je naar school vandaag Bells?" Charlie draaide zich om zodat hij het met pijn doortrokken gezicht van zijn dochter zag.  
Bella liet door woorden inzinken en beet op het onderste van haar lip.  
_Naar school gaan betekend in de cafetaria zitten en de tafel zien waar de Cullens normaal aanzitten, biologie bijwonen en de lege stoel naast haar aanschouwen, parkeren op het parkeerterrein waar hij haar gered heeft van Tylers busje… naar school gaan betekende geconfronteerd worden met een school zonder Edward, onder ogen zien dat hij er niet meer is en daar was ze nog niet klaar voor._

"Neen, ik heb niet veel geslapen deze nacht het is beter dat ik nog wat slaap inhaal." Bella keek naar de punten van haar schoenen, dezelfde schoenen die ze aan had de avond dat ze baseball was gaan spelen met de Cullens, dezelfde avond dat James…

"Eet tenminste iets." Zei Charlie terwijl hij haar gedachtenstroom onderbrak. Bella keek hem dankbaar aan voor de afleiding van haar gedachten. Ze nam een ontbijtkom uit de kast, gooide er wat cornflakes in, een scheut melk en plofte vervolgens een lepel in de kom.  
Met veel tegenzin nam ze plaats tegenover Charlie die sinds Edward verdween besloten had dat het ontbijt en het avondmaal een gezamenlijke maaltijd moest worden. Maar net zoals de eerste keer dat hij die regel had ingevoerd, was Bella's kom na een half uur nog even vol als tevoren net zoals het glas melk dat hij voor haar had neergezet.

"Je moeder en Phil zullen over een uurtje hier zijn."  
Bella zuchtte dat is waar ook, haar moeder en Phil kwamen nog een laatste keer proberen om Bella mee te nemen naar Jacksonville.  
Jacksonville of opgenomen worden in één of ander gesticht in Port Angeles. Geen van beide keuzes stonden Bella aan, de één was niet beter dan de ander. Geen therapie of zon kon haar over Edward helpen, bovendien moest ze hier zijn als Edward zich zou bedenken er was geen haar op haar hoofd die er aan zou denken om naar Jacksonville te verhuizen.

"Ik ga slapen." Bella onderbrak haar mijmeringen. Haar cornflakes verdween in de vuilbak, de kom en de lepel in de afwasbak. Alleen de melk dronk ze leeg vooraleer ze naar boven verdween.

Bella wandelde naar de cd speler en keek, de cd die ze als verjaardagscadeau van Edward kreeg was nog steeds weg en ook al wist ze dat cd's geen pootjes hadden en niet vanzelf terug naar de cdspeler liepen toch moest ze het iedere keer weer checken.  
Bella schoof haar boeken aan de kant, graaide haar scrapbook dat ook een verjaardagscadeau was en ging op haar bed zitten.  
Waar de foto van Edward nog zo'n drie maanden geleden had gezeten was nog steeds een open ruimte. Ze klapte de scrapbook dicht en smeet hem onder haar bed. Geen foto, geen cd, geen Edward.  
Haar ogen vulden zich weer met tranen, het leek wel alsof haar voorraad tranen nooit uitgeput raakte. Bella leerde drie maanden geleden al dat vechten tegen de tranen nutteloos was dus gaf ze het op. Ze ving de eerste traan op en proefde er aan net zoals Edward eens had gedaan. Ze proefde het zoutige van de traan maar dat was het. Bella liet zich achterover op het bed vallen en staarde naar het plafond, het komende uur was dat het enige dat ze deed…staren.

Een auto kwam al claxonnerend tot stilstand voor hun huis. Bella hoorde haar moeders veel te blije stem terwijl ze Charlie begroette.  
"Daar gaan we dan…" mompelde ze mismoedig.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Bella duwde zich op van het bed en slenterde naar de badkamer. Ze bekeek zich zelf kritisch in de spiegel en merkte op dat haar kledij aan een stevige was en strijkbeurt toe was. Haar vingers gleden via haar jukbeenderen naar haar wangen en van daar naar haar rode, gezwollen ogen. Ze ging met haar vingers door haar haren en kwam tot de conclusie dat ze hoognodig gewassen moesten worden.  
Met een diepe zucht als uiting van haar depressieve gemoedstoestand liep ze weer naar haar kamer. Ze nam een zwarte rolkraagtrui en een donkere jeans uit de kast. Weer in de badkamer draaide ze de douche aan, duikte haar douchegel en shampoo op uit de veel te kleine kastjes en legde een handdoek klaar.  
Het warme water bracht een welkome en warme verlichting voor haar vingers die sinds de nacht die ze buiten had doorgebracht dood aanvoelden.

Bella kneep het laatste restje aardbeienshampoo uit de bus en gooide deze nijdig tegen de grond. Natuurlijk was nu ook weer alles op en aangezien ze niet van plan was om zich de komende tijd buiten te begeven zou ze er geen nieuwe kunnen gaan halen.

"Bella?" Haar moeders stem klonk bezorgd met een scherp kantje van paniek er aan.

"Geef me nog een minuut of tien, ik kom er zo aan." Bella opende de deur van de douche en stapte de badkamer binnen, ze hoorde haar moeders voetstappen weer de trap af gaan.  
De badkamer voelde koud aan en enkele seconden later was iedere centimeter van haar huid bedekt met kippenvel.  
Nadat ze aangekleed was en haar haren droog geföhnd waren had ze geen reden meer om zich nog langer in de badkamer te verstoppen. Opgelucht zag ze dat haar ogen niet meer zo rood en gezwollen waren.  
Bella had nooit make-up gebruikt, niet omdat ze vond dat ze het niet nodig had maar omdat ze het gewoon onzin vond om je te verstoppen achter poedertjes en zalfjes, nu zou ze er echter alles voor geven om de laatste restjes van roodheid van haar ogen te kunnen verdoezelen voor Renee en Phil. Waarschijnlijk zouden ze zich toch zorgen maken, rode ogen of niet. Je moest haast blind zijn om niet te zien dat ook deze jeans veel te ruim zat en dat de zwarte rolkraagtrui wel een maat of twee te groot leek te zijn. Bella's huid was van nature erg bleek getint, maar nu had het de kleur van iemand die nog nooit de zon gezien had. Haar wangen waren lichtjes ingevallen en haar haren hadden ondanks de wasbeurt nog steeds een dof en ongezond uitzicht. Haar ogen waren dan wel niet meer zo rood, de warme douche had niets kunnen doen voor de donkere kringen die zich onder haar ogen bevonden.

Met veel tegenzin reikte Bella naar de trapleuning en zette ze haar voeten op de bovenste trede. Onder waren de gedempte stemmen van Charlie en Renee hoorbaar. Bella rolde met haar ogen, het had geen zin om te raden wie het hoofdonderwerp van de fluisterende bespreking was.

"Die jongen…wat was zijn naam ook al weer?" Renee's stem klonk vermoeid van de lange reis.

"Edward Cullen?" Charlie sprak de naam uit op een toon die deed vermoeden dat hij Edward schuldig achtte voor alles wat er de laatste tijd was mis gegaan.

"Edward ja, in het ziekenhuis leek hij me een erg beleefde en welopgevoede jongeman." Renee's gedachten dwaalde af naar Edward en haar wangen kleurde rood bij de gedachte aan haar eigen fantasietjes die zich in haar hoofd hadden afgespeeld toen ze Edward voor het eerst had gezien. Ze wendde zich af van Charlie en Phil en keek uit het keukenraam. Alles in Forks was nog altijd even groen, in al die jaren dat ze in Arizona leefde was er hier in Forks weinig tot niets veranderd. Er waren wel een paar winkels bij gekomen maar om echt een shopnamiddag te kunnen beleven moest je toch naar het meer toeristische Port Angeles rijden.  
Renee draaide zich weer om en keek naar Charlie.

"Heb je geprobeerd om de Cullens te bereiken via het ziekenhuis waarvan dokter Cullen de aanbieding heeft gekregen?"

Bella's oren stonden op scherp, zou Charlie daar aan gedacht hebben? Waarom had ze daar zelf niet aan gedacht? Was dat omdat ze vermoedde dat dit enkel en alleen een excuus was van de Cullens om een goede reden te hebben om te verhuizen of omdat ze wist dat ze niet met nog een teleurstelling zou kunnen omgaan moest er in dat ziekenhuis geen spoor zijn van de Cullens?

Bella haastte zich zo geluidloos mogelijk van de trap af om bij de keukendeur te kunnen luisteren. Waarschijnlijk geen goed idee want voor Charlie nog maar een antwoord kon formuleren in zijn gedachten tuimelde Bella de laatste drie trappen al naar beneden.

"Ouch." Bella wreef met haar hand over de achterkant van haar hoofd dat in aanvaring was gekomen met de laatste trede van de trap.

"Bella?"  
Renee rende uit de keuken met achter haar Charlie en Phil.

"Bella ben je gevallen, waar heb je pijn? Heb je iets gebroken?" Renee schoot de één vraag na de ander af.  
"Neen, neen alles is in orde." Mompelde Bella. Ze trok haar hand weg van haar hoofd en keek naar Renee en Phil.

"Ach Bell's toch!" Renee sloot haar dochter in haar armen en zag niet hoe Bella moest vechten tegen de plots opkomende tranen. Renee troonde haar dochter mee naar de woonkamer en duwde haar zachtjes neer in de zetel. Phil ging langs Renee zitten en sloeg een arm om haar heen. Charlie nam zijn geweer en veiligheidsgordel en bevestigde deze om zijn middel.

"Ik..uh moet gaan werken." De woorden kwamen er onzeker en half stotterend uit. Charlie was geen gevoelsmens en als het op tranen en knuffels aankwam maakte hij zich het liefst uit de voeten. De jaren van eenzaamheid in het witte huisje in Forks hadden hem vervreemd van ouderlijke intimiteit en alles wat daar bij kwam kijken.

Na een korte knik en het uitwisselen van groeten stapte hij in zijn auto en reed richting het politiestation.

Renee bekeek haar dochter eens kritisch, ze merkte de donkere kringen en de veel te losse kledij feilloos op.

"Je bent afgevallen."

Bella keek naar haar trui en vervolgens naar haar jeans, ze wist niet wat ze daarop moest antwoorden. Ze keek naar Phil en weer naar Renee, tenslotte nam ze een lok van haar donkerbruine haar en trok deze achter haar oren. Haar ogen dwaalden door de woonkamer terwijl de stilte meer en meer onbehaagelijk werd. Zag ze er zo slecht uit dat haar moeder die meestal een spraakwaterval was nu niets wist te zeggen?

"Hebben jullie een slaapplaats in Forks kunnen vinden?" Bella probeerde om haar stem zo gewoon mogelijk te laten klinken en daar slaagde ze best goed in.

"Neen we logeren in een hotel in Port Angeles."

"Oh"

Het gesprek viel weer stil, Bella beet op haar lip en staarde in het niets.

"Ik denk dat ik toch even wat op mijn bed ga liggen met een zak ijs." Bella keek naar Renee en Phil en wandelde richting de keuken. Ze hoorde hoe haar moeder op stond van de zetel en haar achterna kwam.

"Is het werkelijk je hoofd Bell's of is het je hart?" Renee nam haar dochter vast bij haar middel en draaide haar om. Ze zag hoe een traan uit Bella's rechterooghoek ontsnapte en voelde een steek in haar eigen hart. Ze sloot Bella in haar armen en wachtte tot ze uitgehuild was.

[/i]Reviews zijn altijd welkom, vooral als je zelf een idee hebt van hoe het verhaal moet lopen…  
Ik hoor graag andere ideetjes, ze geven me meestal weer inspiratie en de moed om verder te gaan als er een writersblock opdaagt![/i]


End file.
